I Won't Say I'm In Love
by Fezinha Evans
Summary: Song baseada na música 'Não Direi' do desenho 'Hércules'. Um devaneio meu e essa fic surgiu na cabeça...espero que gostem!


**N/A: Ééé, a Fê não tinha o que fazer, veio essa idéia na cabeça, resolveu escrever e teve a coragem de postar essa SongFic uahuahuahuahuaha Eu amo essa música...para quem não sabe, se chama "Não direi" (em português) do filme/desenho HÉRCULES...dêem uma escutada nela, é muito boa e achei a cara da Lily. A música é boa, mas eu não sei se a fic ficou boa o suficiente, sabem? "/ Seria uma boa se vocês mandassem review nem que fosse dizendo "Pare de escrever, você é uma inútil" "Nossa, você não trabalha não?" "É, dá para se ler" ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu ficaria feliiiz!** Ü **Ai, dependendo do que vocês disserem, ou eu posto a minha outra Song (que, detalhe, está bem maior do que essa) que tenho quase completa ou eu a deleto! xD **

**Espero reviiiiews!!!** _/olhinhos brilhando/ _

**Ah, detalhes...quando a história estiver em **_Italico,_ **são recordações, quando a música estiver _"Assim"_ (Negrito e Itálico) é a Lily cantando. Quando estiver** _"Assim"_ **(Itálico e Underline) seria a consciencia dela "cantando". Confuso, né? É, a Fê viaja! hehehehe**

**Beijooosss!!!**

**Boa (?) Leitura! **

* * *

Era uma bela tarde de Domingo de outono. O Sol aparecia um pouco tímido, o vento era um pouco mais forte, fazendo com que tirassem os casacos dos armários e vontade alguma de fazer algo. Justamente por isso, Lily Evans se via sentada, encostada em uma árvore, perto do lago, descansando seu corpo por nenhuma atividade exercida, ou seja, morrendo de preguiça. 

Tirando do bolso do casaco, que estava guardada com delicadeza e segura, uma flor linda, branca, com um cheiro delicioso dada por ele minutos atrás.

_**\/--\/**_

_Lily havia acabado de sair do Salão Principal com suas amigas e, se separando delas nas escadas, foi sozinha para a Sala Comunal. Arrumou seu distintivo de Monitora-Chefe quando viu alguns alunos do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa correrem pelos corredores, atormentados os pobres coitados dos quadros._

_- Parem de correr, senão conhecerão a sala de tróféus!- ela disse num tom calmo até demais para Lily Evans, A Monitora-Chefe. No mesmo instante, eles pararam e começaram a andar. - Salamandras Norueguesas.- disse para a Mulher Gorda após se postar em frente ao seu quadro_

_- Boa tarde,Srta. Evans!- ela dissera e abriu a passagem._

_Os gritos e as risadas já eram perfeitamente ouvidas dali e ficou muito forte quando ela se postou no salão, com todo aquele movimento de Grifinórios estéricos. Ela revirou os olhos e foi até a rodinha formada no centro do salão, já imaginando QUEM estaria causando aquilo. Passou entre vários alunos para poder ver, por incrível que pareça, os marotos jogando Snap Explosivos inocentementes._

_- E então? Qual é a piada da vez?- ela perguntou se fazendo presente. Os quatro viraram para ela._

_- Boa tarde, meu lírio._

_- Isso não responde a minha pergunta, Potter._

_- Ué, jogando Snap, Monitora.- Sirius disse normalmente - Quer jogar também?_

_- Muito obrigada, mas estou feliz assim. Se estão apenas jogando, porque essa algazarra toda?_

_- Porque os três... - Remus apontou para James, Sirius e Peter - ...me desafiaram, só porque sou melhor do que eles._

_- Você ACHA que é melhor, Mooney!- James disse_

_- Você está terrívelmente enganado, Prongs. Você, o Pads e o Worm._

_- Por que?- perguntaram os três juntos._

_- Por isso!- Remus deu sua cartada final no jogo e bombas de bostas explodiram na cara dos três marotos._

_Todos os alunos começaram a rir histéricamente, e Lily não pode deixar de gargalhar junto depois de ver a cara de inconformidade de James, Sirius e Peter._

_- Melhor de três- Sirius disse nervoso e já arrumando tudo de novo._

_- Eu me despeço por aqui.- James se levantou, tentando limpar o rosto todo melado._

_- Pelo menos sabe reconhecer que é um perdedor, Prongs.- Remus disse rindo_

_- E que fique claro que é apenas no Snap e contra você._

_James nem precisou pedir licença para passar. Assim que chegava perto, as pessoas se distanciavam por causa do cheiro e por medo de se sujarem. Ele chegou até Lily, só que essa não se moveu e sorria desdenhosa para ele._

_- Não vai fugir de mim?- ele perguntou_

_- Acha que mudarei meu caminho por sua causa? Tem bastante espaço por aqui para você dar a volta por mim._

_- E se eu quiser ir em frente?- ele sorriu maroto_

_- Ai terei que te azarar. Você escolhe.- ela sorriu simpática_

_Ele pareceu pensar e se aproximou dela perigosamente. Ela não estava suportando aquele cheiro, mas não arredaria o pé dali._

_James sorriu, encarando os olhos dela._

_- Se eu soubesse que cheio de bomba de bosta você não fugiria de mim, eu andava com isso na cara o tempo todo._

_Lily sentiu um solavanco na barriga, sentindo tudo desmoronar. Ao meio daquele fedor, ela sentiu o cheiro de menta que ele tinha na boca por estarem tão perto. Pegou sua varinha do bolso e ele a olhou um pouco temeroso, mas não sairia dali. Lily sorriu._

_- Limpar.- e o rosto de James se encheu de sabão, retirando todo e qualquer vestígio de bomba de bosta.- Aguamenti.- disse logo depois, fazendo água sair de sua varinha e atingir o rosto dele, tirando o sabão e ensopando suas vestes._

_- Tirando o fato...- ele passou a mão pelo rosto para tirar o excesso de água - ...de que tentou me sufocar com sabão...- tirou os óculos e passou as lentes em uma parte de sua blusa que estava seca - ...e de que quase me afogou...- ele verificou se estavam bons e o colou em seu rosto novamente e sorriu - ...eu sei que a sua intenção foi boa!_

_- De nada, Potter. Entenda, o seu cheiro estava insuportável._

_- Isso só prova que não consegue ficar longe de mim nem se eu estiver fedendo a bomba de bosta.- ele sorriu mostrando a felicidade._

_- Não, na verdade, estava querendo a um bom tempo ver se conseguia "limpar" essa sua alma que anda tão podre._

_- Ha ha ha, boa a piada!_

_- Enfim, eu me vou.- ela deu as costas e começou a andar entre os alunos que os empurravam para tentar ver a revanche de Sirius e Peter_

_- Espera.- James disse saindo do meio da multidão também_

_- Sim?_

_- Tenho que te agradecer por me "dar banho" - ele sorriu malicioso. As pernas de Lily tremeram._

_- Não se incomode.- e se virou novamente. Assim que ia começar a subir os degraus do dormitório, uma flor branca apareceu diante de seus olhos. Ela seguiu o braço que a segurava e deparou com James em suas costas, sorrindo abertamente._

_- Uma pequena lembrança de agradecimento.- Ele pegou a mão dela, a fez segurar e depois piscou para ela, indo em direção dos dormitórios masculinos._

_**\/--\/**_

Havia diversos alunos por perto, uns correndo, outros parados assim como ela, outros chegando, outros indo...estava uma tarde bem monótona, já que sua amiga, Alice, começara a namorar com Frank Longbottom e Marlene era tão viciada em estudos que isso a levava até a biblioteca em pleno Domingo. Começou a se interessar pelas suas unhas já que não via nada de bom acontecendo ao seu redor...começou a divagar entre diversos assuntos, sendo que sabia que, um momento ou outro, iria parar naquele assunto.

Era sempre assim: estava sem fazer nada, sem algo de produtivo para ocupar a sua mente e os assuntos começavam a puxar outros...que acabavam indo até...James Potter! O Sétimo ano começara pouquíssimo tempo atrás, mas isso valeu para que o moreno ocupasse a sua cabeça...e por incrível que parecesse para ela, não era como antes, com tanto rancor e raiva...mas eram pensamentos "carinhosos". Parecia que algumas vozes lhe apossaram e não a deixava mais em paz.

James havia mudado, ah sim, mudara muito. Continuava com as mesmas "brincadeiras" para cima de Snape, mas não estava tão imaturo em relação aos anos que se passaram. Era um dos alunos mais inteligentes do sétimo ano, juntamente com ela, Sirius, Remus e Snape. E também, como sempre, um dos mais populares de toda a escola...sim, ele e os marotos. Era incrível como ele, Sirius e Remus (porque Peter não era de se chamar muito atenção feminina) gamavam todas as garotas da escola. Sirius, talvez, por ter aqueles olhos acinzentados tão misteriosos, aquele cabelo displicente caindo pelos seus olhos, um corpo invejável pelo Quadribol, ser inteligente e saber conquistar uma menina com todas essas características e sua lábia. Remus por ser esperto, com aquela cara de santo, os cabelos claros, quase chegando ao loiro, seus olhos amendoados e seu sorriso tão sereno, que pode ser capaz de trazer paz até para o bicho mais feroz. E James, bem, cabelos bagunçados dando um toque de "rebeldia", olhos que eram castanhos claros em uma hora e verdes em outras, o óculos dando um charme intelectual, seu corpo também bem definido e seu sorriso que contagiava qualquer local de pura tristeza.

"_Achar alguém bonito, não quer dizer que eu esteja gostando, oras. Eu acho o Sirius lindo, o Remus também, o Diggory também...nem por isso eu gosto deles. Por que seria diferente com o Potter? Só porque eu sinto minha barriga borbulhar e minhas pernas tremerem quando ele chega perto? Não, isso não tem nada a ver. Eu dei tantos foras nele...se eu gostasse dele, eu não teria feito isso! Por mais que as pessoas falem (minhas amigas e os marotos) de que estou apaixonada por ele, eu não vejo sinal de que estou. Apenas admiro a atitude dele, por ter mudado, por estar mais maduro, legal e...interessante."_

No mesmo momento em que se torturava psicologicamente, em sua vista, apareceram os quatro sujeitos em que citava a momentos atrás. James e Sirius vinham na frente, conversando baixo, Remus um pouco mais atrás, com um pergaminho em mãos e Peter, um pouco mais atrás ainda, olhando em sua volta com uma cara de total tédio. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar, como sempre acontecia quando os via (ou será quando O via?) e achou bom eles não a terem visto ali, pois estavam bem próximos, na borda do lago.

James abaixou, pegou algumas pedras do chão e começou a jogar no lago, fazendo-as quicar três vezes na superfície, enquanto Sirius falava com ele e os outros dois continuavam com as suas atividades.

Lily ficou mirando James em seus movimentos repetitivos, enquanto voltava seus pensamentos.

_"Eu falava tão mal dele, eu o julgava tanto, gritava, esperneava, até um tapa eu já dei...e agora, eu o vejo assim, tão mudado, tão mais crescido, tão mal julgado por mim..."_

_**\/--\/**_

_**Sexto ano...**_

_Lily e Alice caminhavam pelos corredores após uma aula de Astronomia completamente tediosa na Torre, em plena onze horas da noite. Foram as últimas a sair da aula, então estavam sozinhas. Pelo menos, era o que uma delas achava._

_- Lice?_

_- Sim?_

_- Você não está tendo essa sensação de que tem alguém atrás de nós?- a ruiva se virou para trás, mas apenas se deparou com o escuro_

_- Não esquenta a cabeça, Lil...estamos sozinhas.- a amiga disse despreocupada._

_Mas não tinha como. Aquela sensação de que tinha pessoas logo atrás delas ainda a acompanhava. Olhava para trás seguidamente e jurava que escutava risadas abafadas._

_- Lily? Tem como você parar de andar olhando para trás? Está me dando agonia isso. Sem contar que você vai cair assim._

_Como uma lâmpada, uma idéia veio na cabeça da ruiva. Se estava sendo seguida, estava ouvindo risadas e não via ninguém atrás, só tinha uma pessoa capaz disso. E talvez estivesse acompanhado._

_Ela olhou para os lados, cúmplice, sorriu para si e, depois, torceu o pé (levemente) de propósito e se jogou no chão._

_- AIII...torci meu pééé!_

_Alice voltou alguns passos e se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga, preocupada._

_Logo em seguida, dois vultos apareceram do seu outro lado. Ela sorriu vitoriosa: James e Sirius._

_- Você 'tá bem?- James perguntou, também com o semblante preocupado e jogando sua capa de invisibilidade, que Lily já sabia da existência, para o lado e pegando o pé dela, verificando._

_- Sim, sim...torci de leve.- ela puxou o pé das mãos do maroto e se levantou. - Na verdade, eu fiz de propósito._

_- Você torceu o pé de propósito? O que tem na cabeça, ruiva? - Sirius perguntou se levantando, assim como todos._

_- A questão é: por que estavam nos seguindo?- ela cruzou os braços. Os dois se entreolharam sem graça e..sem resposta._

_- É...vocês foram um dos primeiros a sair da sala.- disse Alice._

_- Saímos...depois voltamos...ai encontramos vocês saindo da sala e resolvemos acompanhar as damas para chegarem sãs e salvas na Torre.- James disse, parecendo ser a mais pura verdade._

_- Onde vocês foram?_

_- Ahh, pedindo para saber demais.- Sirius disse, meneando a cabeça. A ruiva sentiu uma raiva subir, não sabendo por que._

_- Está vendo isso aqui? - ela perguntou para os dois e apontando para o peito, onde o distintivo brilhava.- Sabem o que é isso?_

_- Bem, sim, sabemos.- James disse desconcertado - Muito belos, por sinal...mesmo escondidos._

_Lily fez uma cara de incompreensão, assim como Alice. Sirius riu e James tentou ficar sério._

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Nada, Lily, é melhor deixar para lá.- Sirius disse abanando a mão no ar._

_- Oohh - Alice disse de repente.- Ele não estava falando do distintivo, mas sim dos seus...dos seus...- a garota fez sinal com as mãos apontando para os próprios seios, no que Lily abriu a boca pasma_

_- TARADO!_

_E a ruiva virou a cara do moreno num tapa bem dado. Alice pareceu prender a respiração e Sirius estava...sem qualquer expressão._

_Por incrível que pareça, James se virou para os três com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Mas um sorriso irônico, destemido e maroto ao mesmo tempo._

_- Só isso que consegue fazer?- ele perguntou_

_- Quer mais?- ele levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto._

_- Você chega a ser ridícula com tais atitudes, Evans! _

_Fazendo um aceno para Sirius e depois de pegar a sua capa no chão, os dois marotos sumiram pela escuridão do corredor deixando as duas garotas para trás._

_**\/--\/**_

_- _Hey, Evans sangue-ruim!- alguém a chamou do outro lado do jardim. Ela parou alguns segundos, revirou os olhos, se virou e viu Narcisa Black rindo com suas outras amiguinhas fúteis - Babando desse jeito, irá formar outro lago na escola e afogará todo mundo.

Lily nem deu atenção e se virou para frente, percebendo uma sombra ao seu lado, ela olhou assustada e viu James encostado na "sua" árvore, com os braços cruzados, juntamente com as pernas. Ele encarava Narcisa sério

- Hey, Loira-Azeda - Narcisa se virou para ele - Torceremos para que você seja a primeira a se afogar, caso vier ajuda, ninguém sentirá sua falta mesmo, sendo que nem o seu noivinho de merda liga para você. Aliás, onde será que ele está agora? Ou melhor, refazendo a pergunta, qual garota deve ser dessa vez?

- Ha Ha Ha, você é muito engraçado, Potter!- a loira disse desconcertada.

- Se não acha engraçado, talvez a carapuça lhe serviu, não é?

- Vai se ferrar, idiota!- Narcisa, já nervosa, deu as costas e seguiu caminho para o castelo com as suas amigas

- Precisa aprender frases com mais impacto!- James disse alto para que ela ouvisse e uma bufada de raiva se foi ouvida ainda.

Ele deu de ombros e olhou para baixo, vendo Lily sentada ainda, sem se mexer e resolveu sentar ao lado dela.

- Por que fez aquilo?- ela perguntou antes que ele falasse algo

- Aquilo o que? Zuar com a cara daquela sonserina idiota?

- É!

- Oras, porque eu quis! Ela mereceu.

- Quando vai parar de me defender contra sonserinos? Eu sei "frases de impacto", como você mesmo disse.

- Eu é que sei que você sabe.- ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas e mirando a grama. Uma sensação de culpa dominou a ruiva.

**_\/--\/_**

_Como sempre, em uma quarta-feira onde Lily não era a Monitora - Chefe encarregada de fazer a ronda, Marlene conseguia carregá-la para a biblioteca. Já não aguentava ver tantas letrinhas minúsculas diante dos olhos. Já estava estudando o bastante para os N.I.E.M's e não precisava enfiar tanto a cara nos livros como Marlene fazia. Mas ela entendia a amiga..por mais que parecia que Marlene Mckinnon parecesse "CDF", ela não prestava tanta atenção nas aulas e por isso corria atrás do tempo perdido depois, levando a amiga junto._

_- Leninha, você não acha que já estudou o suficiente para tirar a nota mais alta do mundo em Feitiços?- a ruva perguntou, já debruçada na mesa e com o livro fechado. A morena se virou para ela com o olhar mais incrédulo do mundo_

_- Você está louca? Estamos aqui faz dez minutos!_

_- Dez minutos, Marlene? Veja só - ela se levantou- Chegamos aqui às sete horas...o ponteiro do meu relógio está marcando quase dez já._

_- Jura? O tempo passa rápido aqui, não acha?- e Marlene se virou para o livro novamente e Lily revirou os olhos, bufou e voltou a deitar na mesa. Marlene se virou para ela de novo. - Lily, querida, pode ir._

_- Eu te espero...esse livro não é tão interessante para se ler, mas é um ótimo travesseiro._

_- Estou falando sério, pode ir. Eu vou demorar ainda e daqui a pouco serei expulsa, porque as dez acaba o horario do sétimo ano de passear por aí._

_- Eu vou só porque estou morrendo de sono, viu?_

_Lily se levantou, deu um beijo na testa de amiga e saiu da biblioteca cambaleando um pouco. Naquela parte do castelo, era iluminado, até que não teve aquelas sensações horríveis de quando fazia ronda e tinha que entrar em corredores escuros e assustadores. Mas tinha que entrar...eram os corredores preferidos para os "depravados"._

_Mas, para ela, hoje era direto e reto para sua cama, porque era a vez de Remus sofrer com esse tipo de alunos. Coitado._

_Parou em frente das milhares escadas do castelo, porém, tinha que esperar a boa vontade da que tinha que usar vir até ela e poder seguir caminho, mas nada seria tão fácil assim como ela pensou._

_- Olha só, como pudemos esquecer que hoje era a ronda da monitorinha sangue-ruim?- Lily já sorriu, sem se virar, identificando a voz. E pelos passos, havia mais gente. Lily se virou, cruzando os braços_

_- Ah, sinto muuuito em te decepcionar, Malfoy, mas hoje não é a minha ronda._

_Lucius devolveu o sorriso, porém, sarcástico. Rosier, Narcisa e Bellatriz a olhavam com desdém._

_- Que trágico, fiquei feliz por um momento...pensei que era dia de te azarar. Bom, mas como isso é uma alegria que não tem dia, posso fazer isso agora mesmo, não é?- Lily deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo, como se conversasse com um amigo de longa data._

_- Você pode tentar, Malfoy.- a ruiva respondeu, já com a varinha em punho dentro do casaco._

_Lucius tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para Lily, no mesmo instante, a varinha do loiro lançou vôo e caiu entre as escadas, sumindo de vista._

_- Mas...o que...?_

_- Seu cérebro é tão minúsculo que não consegue identificar um feitiço de desarmar?_

_Lily revirou os olhos e mal pode acreditar na voz que ecoou. Não acreditava que não tinha uma única vez que não pudesse se virar sozinha._

_- Oh, se não é o salvador de sempre e seu animal adestrado junto para salvar a bruxa Evans, não é?- Bellatriz riu quando se virou para trás e viu James (com a varinha em mãos) e Sirius logo ao seu lado._

_- Oh, se não são os trasgos de sempre tentando se passar pelo "melhores" mas só conseguindo ficar desarmados ou pendurados de cabeça para baixo, não é?- Sirius disse calmo._

_Da varinha de James, começaram a sair faiscas vermelhas, atraindo a atenção dos sonserinos e até de Sirius e Lily_

_- Vejam, o traidor de sangue está nervoso.- Narcisa abriu a boca pela primeira vez_

_- Soltará fogos filibusteiros pela varinha, Potter?- Rosier disse do jeito mais sonso que se podia_

_Um jato de luz vermelha se projetou e Rosier foi lançado para trás, batendo na parede com força. Lily levou a mão até a boca para não soltar um gritinho de dor._

_- Vamos ver se assim aprende a ficar quieto.- James disse abaixando sua varinha.- E então? Temos vocês novamente acabando com a paciência da Evans, não?_

_- E eu te pergunto: o que você tem haver com isso?- Lucius perguntou, com a varinha ainda em punhos, pronto para atacar qualquer um deles._

_- E o que você tem haver com o que eu tenho haver ou não?_

_O sonserino parou por um momento para pensar no que James disse e entender. Sirius gargalhou e Lily soltou uma risada rápida._

_- Evans?- James a chamou. Ela se recuperou do riso e olhou para James.- Por que você já não volta para a Torre?- a ruiva cruzou os braços em pleno sinal de discordância_

_- Por que vocês não vão? Eu sou a Monitora-Chefe aqui, Potter, caso tenha se esquecido._

_- Vejam só, o traidor vem salvar a pobre indefesa e ainda toma uma dessas.- Bellatriz riu. James apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sem ligar para Bella, em direção da ruiva._

_- Você não estava voltando para lá? Então vai.- Sirius parecia querer mandar mais alguma mensagem no olhar severo que mandava para ela._

_- Para vocês destruirem o castelo enquanto ficam duelando? NÃO!_

_O silêncio era tanto que o eco do "não" de Lily ficou pelo ar durante uns quatro segundos. James revirou os olhos e foi até Lily, a segurando pelo braço e a arrastando para as escadas (a qual já estava na espera) e subiram alguns degraus._

_- Me larga, seu maluco. Está pensando que é quem para me segurar desse jeito e me arrastar? Me solta, Potter!_

_- Tsc tsc tsc...não será assim que conseguirá um beijo da sangue-ruim, Potter!_

_- Cala a boca, Projeto de Margarida!_

_Projeto de Margarida fora o apelido inventado por Corvinais após uma aula de Herbologia com a Sonserina, no segundo ano de Malfoy, depois de lerem sobre a flor. Lucius apenas se importava com isso, por que foram alunos "mestiços" que o apelidaram e para ele isso era o maior insulto que alguém poderia fazer contra ele._

_- O que disse?- Lucius perguntou raivoso, já apontando a varinha para James._

_- Projeto de Margarida!- Bella disse entre a gargalhada e quase se deitou no chão para rir. Assim como os outros sonserinos e Sirius._

_- CALE A BOCA, BLACK!_

_James e Lily mal ligaram para as risadas e a piadinha e o moreno começou a arrastar a ruiva de novo._

_- Onde pensa que vai, Potter? Não adianta levar a sangue-ruim para dormir agora, você tem uma dívida comigo._

_A cota de paciência de James se esgotara e ele se virou para Lucius, já alguns degraus acima._

_- Uma dívida com você, flor?- o ódio passou como uma rápida sombra pelos olhos de Lucius e ele apontou a varinha para James, fazendo com que o maroto fizesse o mesmo, já preparado para lançar um feitiço defensivo. Mas Lucius sabia que seria em vão, por isso, virou a varinha mais para o lado de James, sorriu desdenhoso e, sem dar tempo de qualquer um pensar..._

_- Impedimenta._

_Lily só se lembra de ter o chão lhe faltar sob os pés, ver Lucius sendo atingido por um raio verde e uma escuridão tomar conta de tudo. No dia seguinte, soube que o sonserino teve que passar horas e horas se livrando de tentáculos que saiam de seu rosto, de tentar tirar o rosa-choque dos cabelos e de tomar milhares de poções para tirar o roxo das parte do corpo onde havia sido socado por James._

_**\/--\/--\/**_

- Me desculpe...não era para ser grosseira com você.- ele virou seu olhar para ela com um sorriso triste nos lábios

- Você me acha ignorante, prepotente, estúpido e galinha...eu lembro de todos os seus adjetivos quando me julga...tudo bem, eu já me acostumei!- ele se levantou em seguida e voltou para onde os marotos estavam assistindo os dois.

- Estou começando achar que a ignorante, prepotente e estúpida sou eu!- ela disse ao vento e suspirando fundo e depois olhou novamente para o lago, vendo Sirius dar palmadinhas leves nas costas de James, enquanto o mesmo voltava a pegar as pedras no chão, jogá-las na superfície e falando algo para o amigo, enquanto fazia caras e bocas.- E eu seria idiota se pensasse que não é da "ignorante da Evans" que eles estão falando.

Ela meneou a cabeça, sentindo que os pensamentos voltaram e, com eles, uma música que conhecia tão bem, porém, não imaginava que se encaixaria tão perfeito com tudo aquilo. Sorriu um pouco fraco, deitou a cabeça nos joelhos, mirando ainda os marotos no lago e, de um impulso, começou a cantar baixinho.

**_Se há um prêmio por julgar mal _**

**_Já sei que vou ser eleita. _**

**_Amar não vale o sofrer não_**

**_O verbo amar a razão rejeita._**

_Por que a mentira?  
Ele é terra, é céu, é o ar que você respira  
Para nós está na cara, isso não se esconde  
Nós sabemos onde sua cabeça está_

Ela levantou a cabeça e a apoiou na árvore, respirando fundo e acariciando a flor.

**_Ah, não dá, não sei! Não direi isso não_**

_E o suspirar, vai negá-lo oh oooh_

_**Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão**_

James sentara na grama, perto do lago, com os outros três marotos e a ruiva acompanhava todos os seus movimentos. Até o simples coçar de nariz, até a mão passeando pelos cabeços e até o balançar do pé.

**_Meu coração não se emenda_**

****

Tudo é tão lindo no início

Mas a razão diz "se contenha"

Senão quiser ir para o sacrifício

_Vai ficar negando  
Essa sensação etérea  
Já estão notando  
Que você está aérea  
Aja como adulta  
Que já não oculta  
Que isso é, é, é amor_

_**Ah, não dá, não sei! não direi isso não**_

_Mas não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão  
_

_**Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão  
**_

_Chegou enfim, isso sim, é atração_

Ela tampou os ouvidos, querendo que aquelas vozes parassem, mas não adiantava...vinha de sua cabeça...como se estivesse dividida entre o "sim" e o "não".

**_Já é demais, não direi não_**

_Ela não dirá_

**_Me deixem em paz, não direi não_**

_Confie em nós é a lei da paixão.  
_

Como se estivesse vencida, ela bateu em seus joelhos com os punhos fechados e bufou.

**_Em alta voz, não direi que é paixão!_**

- Por Mérlin!- ela disse raivosa e se levantou, guardando a flor no bolso bem delicadamente. Respirou fundo três vezes, como se quisesse que aquele surto pasasse...começou a andar em direção à eles com passos decididos. Os quatro, de costas, mal a viram chegar.- CHEGA!- ela gritou fazendo os garotos darem um pulo de onde estavam com o susto.

- O que estamos fazendo?- Sirius perguntou confuso, mas Lily nem virara para ele, encarava James e ele o mesmo.

- Até eu estou contra mim...era isso o que queria?

- Não estou entendendo o que você está falando.- o moreno respondeu

- Agora se faz de desentendido. É assim que quer? Ótimo...pensei que gostando de mim, não iria querer me ver desse jeito.

- Desse jeito como?

- CONFUSA, PERDIDA, PENSATIVA, SOFRENDO...ERA ISSO O QUE QUERIA?

- Mas o que eu fiz?- ele perguntou se levantando e ficando frente a frente com ela

- Você quer saber? VOCÊ QUER SABER O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?AAAAiii- ela deu um leve surto de raiva

- Cara, o que você fez?- Remus perguntou, ainda sentado, como os outros marotos.

- Nada!- ele levantou os ombros em sinal de profunda dúvida e confusão. Ele se virou para ela depois de levar um cutucão no peito

- Você, James Potter, resolveu ser o cara mais legal, mais gentil, mais educado, mais galante...resolveu ter o sorriso mais encantador, a risada mais contagiante, o cabelo mais rebelde...fez declarações de amor, fez pedidos incansáveis, me defendeu contra quem me fazia mal...não desistiu, sempre apareceu quando eu estava triste e fazia alguma gracinha para eu rir, me ajudou (mesmo quando eu não pedia) em Transfiguração...é lindo, é simpático, é cavalheiro, é...é perfeito!- ela terminou sua estranha declaração como se estivesse dando a maior bronca do mundo nele, o deixando estático com cada palavra, assim como seus amigos.

- Será que eu ouvi direito?- Sirius perguntou limpando o ouvido com o dedo

- Talvez ninguém tenha ouvido.- Remus disse

James, sem esperar mais alguém fazer alguma brincadeira, foi rápido até ela, segurando o seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijando.

A ruiva sentiu a melhor sensação de toda a sua vida. Os lábios dele eram tão macios, tinham gosto de menta e o perfume dele era de hipnotizar. O moreno passou uma das mãos pela fina cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto e o contato ficou melhor ainda, mas, logo depois, ela se separou dele e percebeu que seu corpo foi perdendo o calor e o friozinho começava a incomodar. Sirius, Remus e Peter os olhavam com as bocas abertas e os olhos levemente arregalados, totalmente surpresos.

- Achou que eu ouvi alguém me chamando- Remus disse se levantando e saindo dali

- É, então, acho que me chamaram também- Sirius repetindo o mesmo gesto de Remus, saiu.

- Eu não ouvi ninguém me chamar, mas eu vou sair daqui, porque vai ficar muito constrangedor a situação e não quero ser vela.- Peter levantou desengonçado e correu para alcançar seus amigos

- Não vai me dizer agora que "não deveria ter feito isso" "eu não pensei antes" e "o que eu disse é mentira, porque só queria zuar com a sua cara", né?!- James pediu num sussurro quando os três já estavam longe. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, ainda nos braços dele e, depois, soltou um sorriso cúmplice

- E se eu disser que deveria ter feito isso a muito tempo, que, realmente, não pensei antes, mas não me arrependo e que o que eu disse é a pura verdade?

- Aí eu te beijarei de novo!- ele sorri maroto

- Isso se eu não fizer primeiro.- ela o puxou pela gola da camisa e o beijou, o surpreendendo. Em meio ao beijo, ela perguntou - E então, o que fará em relação a isso?

- Hmm...que tal te pedir em namoro?

- Poderá ser uma ótima, sabia?

- Então já se considere uma "Sra. Potter".- ele se aproximou do rosto da ruiva novamente, mas ela puxou o rosto para trás. Tirou a flor do bolso, sorrindo.

- Obrigada pela flor! Você nem me deu tempo de agradecer.

- A partir de hoje, terá mais flores, mais beijos e mais do melhor de James Potter para você!

Ambos sorriram e ele a puxou para beijá-la novamente. Fechando o laço que, futuramente, traria a queda de um dos piores bruxos que existiria.


End file.
